My Little Gamma Monster
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Un viejo enemigo trae de otra dimensión al ser más poderoso que existe para que le ayude a destruir Equestria.


El doctor Bruce Banner se había despertado en mitad del bosque , sin tener ni idea de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tras tanto tiempo compartiendo su vida con Hulk , no le sorprendía en absoluto. Para él , casi se había hecho algo habitual. Vio que cerca había un lago , y decidió acercarse para limpiarse la cara. Cuando intento ponerse de pie , consiguió ponerse de pie y andar unos cuantos metros , pero al cabo de un rato , no pudo más y cayo de frente contra el suelo. Le extraño el poder caminar únicamente a cuatro patas , pero se lo achaco al cansancio , y siguió acercándose al lago así. Cuando llego , intento coger un poco de agua con las manos , pero esta se le escurría. Volvío a intentarlo varias veces , pero nada. Al final , directamente metió su cabeza en el agua para despejarse. Cuando la saco , examino detenidamente sus manos , o mejor dicho , sus... ¿pezuñas? Es imposible , era la transformación más extraña que había sufrido su cuerpo , incluso más aún que cuando el Hulk salvaje y Fixit intentaron matarse dentro de su mente , atrapandoles en una forma intermedia. Se había convertido en... en... ¡un pony!

Fluttershy se encontraba en el bosque , volviendo a alimentar a sus amigos animales que vivían allí. De repente , noto que alguien andaba cerca del lago , ya que oía decir algo parecido a "esto no esta pasando" repetidamente. Fluttershy fue hacía , pensando que alguien podría tener un problema , y pueda necesitar ayuda. Escondida entre los árboles , pudo ver a un pony de pelaje amarillo de un tono un poco más fuerte que el suyo , crin y cola castaño , y ojos marrones. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones morados , que parecían destrozados de la rodilla para abajo.

-Esto no está pasando.- repetía una y otra vez poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.- Esto no está pasando.- de repente , Fluttershy noto un brillo esmeralda en sus ojos.- Relájate , transformarte ahora empeoraría la situación. Está claro que ocurre. Ahora mismo estas atrapado en el cuerpo de Hulk , y estas teniendo una pesadilla. Es eso , tiene que ser eso.

El pony del pantalón morado parecía estar más relajado , y Fluttershy decidió acercarsele.

-Ho-hola.- le dijo tímidamente.

Banner levanto la vista , miró hacia los lados , y vio detrás suya a una pegaso amarilla. Dio un pequeño brinco al verla.

-Perdón , no quería asustarle. Lo siento.- dijo Fluttershy agachando la cabeza

-No , tranquila , no me has asustado , es solo que no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí.

-¿Quién es usted? Es decir , si no le importa decírmelo.

-Me llamo Bruce Banner. ¿Y tú eres?

-Flu-Fluttershy.

-Perdona , no te he oído bien.

-Fluttershy

-¿Fluttershy?

-Aja.

-Bien , esto , ahora mismo me encuentro muy perdido , ¿te importaría ayudarme?

-No , claro. Volvía hacia mi casa , venga conmigo y le ayudare con lo que pueda.

-Muchas gracias.

Fluttershy y Banner se dirigían hacía la casa de esta mientras charlaban.

-¿Y dices que no tiene ni idea de como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Sí , es que suelo tener problemas de memoria.- Banner se preguntaba cuantas veces había usado esa excusa.- Y tú , ¿a que te dedicas?

-Oh , cuido de los animalitos.

-¿Eres veterinaria?

-No , los veterinarios cuidan de animales domésticos , yo de los del bosque.

-¿Pero entonces como ganas di...?- Banner vio un flash en su cabeza , donde aparecía un pegaso verde con una camisa negra , diciéndole , "¡Que te cargas el argumento , idiota!"

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí , es solo que me he mareado. ¿Cómo se llama este país , por cierto?

-Equestria.- le dijo mientras lo miraba muy extrañada- Nuestra princesa Celestia gobierna junto a su hermana Luna. ¿De donde eres?

-De un lugar extremadamente lejano.- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Llegaron a casa de Fluttershy , y esta le puso una ensalada para comer. Banner se notaba hambriento debido a la velocidad a la que comía.

-Tus pantalones están destrozados. Tengo una amiga que es modista , y podría arreglártelos.

-No , créeme , volverían a estar destrozados dentro de muy poco.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Fluttershy abrío ,y vío a Rarity que traía a Opal en una cesta colgada de su lomo.

-Ah , hola Rarity , ya no me acordaba de que hoy traerías a Opal para que la lavara.

-Sí , y yo he estado a punto de no traerla. Con la cantidad de trabajo que tengo , casi se me...- en ese momento , Rarity vio a Banner al lado de una mesa.

-Oh , este es Bruce. Me lo he encontrado en el bosque y parece que se ha perdido.

-¿Se puede saber que le ha ocurrido a tus pantalones?- le pregunto preocupada Rarity.

-Oh , nada es solo que...

-¿Nada? , ¿nada? ¡Eso no es nada! ¿Cómo te las has apañado para destrozarlos así? Ven conmigo ahora mismo a mi tienda y te dare algo decente.

Mientras Rarity sacaba a rastras a Banner de allí , este simplemente se quedo mirando para Fluttershy , como diciendole "Ayúdame." Ella solo levanto los hombros diciéndole "¿Qué quieres que le haga?"

...

Banner entro en la tienda de Rarity. Esta , sin previo aviso , le agarro por la cola , le quito los pantalones , y se los llevo a la parte de atras de su taller de costura.

-Te lo arreglare enseguida , tú espera aquí.

Banner se asomo a la cristalera para ver el paisaje. Pudo ver que se encontraba en un pueblo lleno de ponys , unicornios como Rarity , pegasos como Fluttershy , y normales. En ese momento , le vino un flashback a la cabeza. Hulk se encontraba saltando en mitad del desierto de Nevada , cuando una figura en la arena le llamo la atención. Observo una criatura compuesta por pedazos de otros animales , como su viejo enemigo Fragmentos , pero no era él. Esta criatura era mucho más alargada , y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo amarillo , con unas pupilas rojas. De repente , en sus ojos empezaron a aparecer unos círculos verdes en movimiento , tratando de hipnotizarlo. Hulk le agarro por el cuello. Xemnu nunca lo había logrado , ¿realmente creía esta criatura que podía hacerlo? Se teletransporto unos metros atras alejándose de Hulk. "Bueno." dijo la criatura "Aunque no pueda controlarlo , seguirá sirviendo a mi propósito." Un portal aparecío de la nada delante de Hulk , atrapándolo en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?

Rarity miraba extrañada a Banner. Este movió la cabeza a los lados intentando despejar su mente.

-Sí ,simplemente estaba distraído contemplando el paisaje.

Banner vio como un aura azul hacía levitar su pantalón morado , que estaba como nuevo , y una camisa blanca. Rarity le entrego la ropa , y Banner se la puso , no sin dificultad , ni con algún que otro tropiezo contra el suelo debido a su carencia de pulgares , y su falta de costumbre a la hora de andar a cuatro patas.

-No parece que tengas muy buena coordinación.

-Sí te dijera el motivo , no me creerías.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó , y Fluttershy entro tímidamente.

-Ah , hola Fluttershy. Ya termine de arreglarle la ropa a tu amigo.

-Te queda muy bien Bruce. Pero venía a decirte que Twilight me ha dicho que venga a buscarte para ir a Canterlot , ya que la princesa le envío una carta diciéndole que fuésemos allí urgentemente.

-Eh ,disculpad.- dijo Banner- ¿Os importaría que os acompañara? Quizás esa "princesa Celestia" pueda ayudarme a regresar a mi hogar.

-Claro , no hay ningún problema.- le contesto Rarity.

...

El tren acababa de llegar a Canterlot. Las seis adolescentes bajaron , seguidas del pony terrestre de treinta y tantos años. Todas caminaban tranquilamente hacía el castillo , mientras Banner miraba hacía los edificios del alrededor con perplejidad y curiosidad. Llegaron al castillo y pasaron a la habitación de los elementos donde se encontraba la princesa Celestia. A Banner le entro un dolor de cabeza extraño , como si algo estuviera siendo empujado desde el interior de su mente.

-Me alegra volver a veros chicas. ¿Quién es vuestro acompañante?- dijo Celestia mirando a Bruce.

-Oh , es un pony al que Fluttershy encontró en el bosque. Dice que se encuentra perdido y que quería ver si usted podía ayudarle a regresar a su hogar.- le dijo Twilight a su maestra.

-Con gusto haré cuanto pueda por ayudarle , pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema mayor. Discord ha escapado.

Todas abrieron la boca con asombro , excepto Banner , que le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la criatura con la que Hulk se encontró en el desierto. El dolor de cabeza le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió , vio la imagen de una criatura parecida en una cristalera. No era parecida , era la misma.

-Él.- dijo Banner.

-Perdone , ¿ha dicho algo?- pregunto la princesa.

-La criatura de la cristalera , recuerdo haberla visto , antes de aparecer en su mundo.

Las ponies giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia donde miraba Banner.

-¡¿Discord?!- gritaron todas al unísono.

-Así es.

La figura de las cristaleras donde se encontraban las mane six derrotando a Discord , empezo a moverse.

-¿Qué quieres de este hombre?- le preguntaba imperativamente Celestia.

-Del Dr. Banner no quiero nada , a quién busco es a Hulk.

De repente , Banner se tiro al suelo llevándose las pezuñas a la cabeza del dolor. Las mane six intentaron acercarsele preocupadas.

-¡Por vuestro propio bien , alejaos de mí!- les advirtió Banner , mientras se iba alejando de ellas apoyándose en las paredes debido al dolor.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo?- le dijo amenazadoramente Rarity.

-Simplemente estoy sacando del interior de su mente algo , o más bien a alguien.- Discord salio de la cristalera y se puso en frente de Celestia y las mane six , haciendo que estas le dieran la espalda a Banner.- Veréis , esta vez el hechizo que me convirtió en piedra no fue tan potente , y conseguí salir de mi prisión. Antes de volver a por vosotras y quitarle a Celestia su reino , fui a otros mundos en busca de algo lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer el poder de los elementos de la harmonía. Ese algo resulto ser el Dr. Banner.- se giraron para observar a Banner , que parecía seguir retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Eres un idiota , Discord! ¿Crees que puedes controlar a Hulk? ¡Destruíra todo este mundo hasta los cimientos! ¡No te quedara nada que gobernar!- le dijo entre quejidos Banner.

Discord se teletransporto junto a él.

-Ese es el plan. Soy el espíritu del caos y la desunión , y que mejor forma de crearlo , que trayendo a la mismísima encarnación de la ira.- le dijo maliciosamente.- Además , cuando ya no me sea útil , lo destruiré.

Banner empezó a reírse estruendosamente.

-¿No eres capaz de controlar a Hulk , y te crees capaz de destruirlo? Pues muy bien.

Banner dejo de intentar resistirse. Sus ojos y pelos castaños empezaron a tornarse de un verde oscuro. Su pelaje amarillo empezó a tomar un brillo esmeralda , mientras que la ropa que Rarity le había hecho , empezaba a quedarle apretada y a desmenuzarse. Al cabo de un rato , dejo de retorcerse. Vieron a un gigantesco pony verde , tres veces más grande que Big Mac según le pareció a Applejack , que vestía unos apretados y destrozados pantalones morados. Banner se había ido , y en su lugar , había llegado... ¡El increíble Hulk!

Hulk miro a su alrededor perplejo , y luego a sus pezuñas aún más perplejo. Cuando levanto la vista y vio a Discord , se lanzo contra él. Este se teletransporto con un chasquido de dedos , haciendo que Hulk atravesara la pared que daba al exterior.

-¡¿Dónde estás bicho puzzle?! ¡Sal o Hulk aplastara todo hasta encontrarte!

-Rápido ,- le dijo la princesa Celestia a las mane six- vayan a por los elementos de la armonía.

Un grupo de guardias dirigidos por Shining Armor se puso enfrente a Hulk apuntándole con sus lanzas. Cinco soldados se lanzaron contra él intentando clavarle sus lanzas , pero estas se partieron al chocar contr él. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar , Hulk golpeo el suelo violentamente con sus patas delanteras , haciendo que todos los soldados cercanos salieran despedidos dos metros , y provocando que la vibración del impacto se notase hasta en la ciudad. Shining se lanzo con su espada a por Hulk , golpeándole en su pata delantera derecha. Sin inmutarse , Hulk agarro su cola con los dientes , mientras lo golpeaba repetidas veces contra el suelo. Finalmente , lo lanzo a través de la cristalera donde aparecían las mane six derrotando a Discord , al interior del edificio. Hulk atravesó la pared donde se encontraba la destruida cristalera , para ver a la princesa Celestia poniéndose delante de un inconsciente Shining Armor para protegerlo. Sin previo aviso , Celestia empezó a lanzar un rayo contra el pecho de Hulk. Este retrocedío un poco , pero luego consiguio plantarse en el suelo y irse acercando lentamente a Celestia. Está contemplaba horrorizada como por mucho esfuerzo que ponía en hacerlo retroceder , se iba acercando más y más. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de Celestia , levanto su pezuña derecha , y de un golpe , la lanzo contra el otro extremo del pasillo , junto a donde se encontraban las mane six. Estas acababan de ponerse los elementos , y fueron a ver si Celestia estaba bien. Afortunadamente solo estaba inconsciente.

-Chicas ,rápido. Tenemos que usar los elementos para detener a Hulk.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Pero y que pasa con Bruce?- le dijo preocupada Fluttershy.

-Tenemos que detenerlo , Fluttershy. Lo siento , pero no nos queda otro remedio.- dijo Twilight.

Las mane six se pusieron entre la princesa Celestia y Hulk. Empezaron a levitar usando los elementos y él las miro extrañado. De pronto , una explosión arcoiris inundo el palacio. Al pasar todo , vieron una estatua de piedra donde antes estaba Hulk. Cinco suspiraron aliviadas , mientras Fluttershy miraba la estatua un poco preocupada. Cuando se creían a salvo Discord apareció de la nada. Volvieron a intentar usar los elementos , pero no ocurrío nada. Discord se río , sin darse cuenta que una figura gris tras él empezaba a desmenuzarse.

-Los elementos no pueden utilizar un hechizo tan poderoso dos veces seguidas , así que ahora que lo han utilizado contra Hulk , no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

Una extraña nube de tormenta apareció de la nada y se puso tras Discord soltando relámpagos mientras estese reía como un loco.

-Bicho puzzle.

Discord atravesó el armario donde estaba la caja de los elementos y llego afuera. Un furioso Hulk miraba a las mane six.

-¿Porqué habéis atacado a Hulk?

-¿Eeeeh?- dijeron al unísono.

-Hulk solo quería a bicho puzzle. Ponys soldado atacaron a Hulk sin que Hulk les provocara , y lo mismo hizo pony corona. Ahora ponies guapas intentan convertir a Hulk en piedra. ¿Porqué?

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir nada , Hulk salío por el agujero por donde salío Discord. Este se encontraba en un sendero de tierra , mareado. Cuando vio que Hulk se le acercaba tranquilamente por el sendero , convirtió el suelo en jabón , haciendo resbalar a Hulk.

-Vaya , a ver como haces ahora para aplastarme , bestia verde.

-Bah.

Hulk enterró sus pezuñas entre el jabón , e hizo salir volando a Discord sacudiendo el camino como quién sacude una toalla en la playa. Antes de que pudiera levantarse , Discord ya tenía a Hulk encima , hundiéndole en el suelo a medida que le golpeaba con sus patas delanteras.

Rarity y Fluttershy ayudaron a levantarse a la princesa Celestia , mientras que Twilight y Pinkie Pie hacían lo mismo con Shining Armor.

-¿Adonde han ido Discord y Hulk?- pregunto Celestia.

-Pues Hulk intentando plantar una semilla para una planta de desarmonía , y Discord haciendo de semilla.- dijo divertida Rainbow , mientras observaba por el agujero por donde habían salido.

-Me da a mí que vamos a necesitar palas.- dijo riéndose Applejack.

...

Tras la batalla , Fluttershy había conseguido tranquilizar a Hulk , haciendo que se transformara de nuevo en Banner. Las mane six habían aprovechado que Discord estaba enterrado para convertirlo en piedra , y ahora unos soldados intentaban sacarlo de allí con palas.

A Banner le habían hecho una ceremonia como la que le hicieron a las mane six la 1ª vez que derrotaron a Discord , y le habían puesto una cristalera en la habitación de los elementos. En ella , podía verse a Hulk encima de una piedra tras Discord , que parecía derrotado y tumbado en un hoyo. Twilight encontró un hechizo que devolvería a Banner a su mundo , y Pinkie Pie le hizo una fiesta de despedida junto a todo Ponyville. Tras la fiesta , las mane six y Banner fueron a la biblioteca para que Twilight lo devolviera a su mundo. Un portal blanco se abrío frente a él , y se despidió rápidamente de todas , mientras atravesaba el brillo blanco.

FIN


End file.
